


The Northern Lord of Honor

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, House Lannister, House Stark, King Robb, Kings & Queens, Prince Bran, Prince Rickon, Princes & Princesses, Princess Arya, Queen Sansa, Queen in the North, Song - Freeform, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to write a song for the dead Starks? Go ahead, write one..." - Tywin Lannister</p>
<p>They did, and while it was not a song of one House destroying another, it was about their downfall... and revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Northern Lord of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that the song is from the outside perspective, meaning it goes off stories and rumors instead of facts so may not be accurate.

The Northern Lord of Honor

Secret truths for which he found

With danger lurking all about

 

And he goes and pleads his case

To the queen for which would be disgraced

 

She calls him traitor and he dies

With a little girl trapped in lies

 

The wolf of the north

called forth his men

to ride for revenge

but then…

 

The daughter of broken

Beaten by lions

With claws of a wolf

And living by silence

 

The cripple and babe

The turncloak laughs

As they burn for his crimes

And despicable acts

 

The daughter they lost

Gone through the trees

None to hear

No gods to appease

 

The young wolf of promise

A cut cross his neck

 

The cripple and baby

Burned for the check

 

The daughter lost in wilderness

Forever gone

No protest

 

And so one remains

In lion’s den

She cuts out their throat

As a girl of two tens

 

A Queen in the North

A girl white as snow

With hair red as fire

And blue eyes that glow

 

The Red Wolf rides

To get her revenge

With the strength of the tides

Her family she’ll avenge


End file.
